I never will
by Nananah
Summary: Ginji falls ill during a mission and Ban has to look after him. Fluff. Implied Ginji x Ban.


Tittle : I never will  
Author : Nananah!  
Fandom : GetBackers  
Pairings (if any ) : Ban / Ginji.  
Warnings : Fluff.  
Disclaimer : I don't own GetBackers.  
Summary : Ginji falls ill during a mission and Ban has to take care of him.

Authors Notes : It's my first time posting but not my first time writing. Please Read and Review. I'm considering whether I should continue this fic. If not , it'll remain as a one-shot.

-

A cackle of electricity and a crack of a skull. Their mission had gone well and Ban was pleased. Not only was this mission very easy , it was also a rather easy earn.

He looked over to Ginji and was pleased to see that all the meaningless hoodlums were on the floor. As he turned his back to him to retrieve the pendant from a box in the wall , he heard a dull thud. Thinking that Ginji had just taken care of another person , he took no notice and proceeded to look for the ring that was in the drawers of the table.

After a thorough search , Ban managed to find the ring. The mission was complete.

" We did it Ginji! 500 000! All ours! " When he found no response or movement , he turned around to find that Ginji wasn't there. The floor was littered with the dead bodies. Ginji must have been standing around here somewhere. As he called out Ginji's name , he remembered the dull thud he heard. If the thud belonged to Ginji , then he should be on the floor somewhere. He searched the area to find the blonde atop a few others.

Ban bent down to shake his partner awake but to no avail. It was then that he recalled that Ginji had been feeling rather unwell the past few days. He placed a hand on his forehead and found a high and rising temperature. Cursing , he lifted the blonde gingerly and rushed towards the LadyBug.

It was raining when he left the building with Ginji. The LadyBug wasn't that far but Ban was not going to risk running through the rain with Ginji in his arms. He placed him at the door entrance where it was sheltered and ran towards the LadyBug.

When he returned to pick Ginji up and deposit him into his side of the car , he found that his friend's breathing was laboured and laced with pain. It was then that he noticed the red blossoming at his side. Cursing , he hurried to the task and carefully placed Ginji on the seat beside his.

Before re-entering the car , Ban ran to the back of the car to take out the thin blankets and the first aid kit. He also took out a change of clothes for himself and took out a black tee for Ginji. He dried himself in the car and proceeded to remove Ginji's shirt to have a better look at the wound. It wasn't that deep so he just cleaned it up before bandaging it. After he was done with first aid , he dressed Ginji with the black tee and covered him with the few thin blankets they had in the car.

After making sure that Ginji was comfortable enough , he raced back to the HonkyTonk to get their well deserved money.

Ban entered the HonkyTonk , ring and pendant in hand. He wanted to get this done as soon as possible so that he was able to book a room in a hotel and tend to Ginji. However , Lady Luck seemed to have wondered off and the customer was held up in a meeting and was only able to meet him an hour later. He had left Ginji in the car , not wanting to risk bringing him out from the car and into the rain. At least he had remembered to leave the heater on. Ginji would be freezing if he hadn't done that.

A cup of hot coffee was placed before him , disrupting him from his thoughts. Natsume smiled brightly at him and motioned that it was 'On the House'. He thanked her and savoured the warm coffee. After 15 minutes, he decided that he needed to get something done and left the HonkyTonk with an umbrella and a sum of borrowed money.

He headed to the drugstore to get something to relieve Ginji from his fever. He also took the oppurtunity to grab a few items that had to be replenished for their first aid kit. After paying the lady , he went to the small mart beside it to grab a bottle of water and his dinner. Dinner at the hotel was costly and he didn't want the money to go to waste.

When he enter HonkyTonk again , he noticed that his client was already there. He returned the desired object back to him and went back to the LadyBug after returning Paul's money which he had borrowed.

Medicine , food and drinks in hand , Ban then proceeded to the LadyBug. He was pleased to see that Ginji was still sleeping. Ban placed a hand on his forehead and frowned. His temperature was still rather high to be safe. If he wasn't well by tomorrow , Ban'll have no choice but to take him to a doctor. For now , he'll just have to rest.

At the hotel.

After placing a damp cloth on his forehead , Ban boiled the water for his instant ramen and grabbed a chair to sit beside Ginji. Slowly , his eyes opened but they shut immediately. When they reopened again , they looked more focused. Ginji tried to get up. Ban made no move to stop him. If he wanted to get up , he'll get up. No point trying to change his very stubborn mind. When he struggled even more , Ban helped him up.

"Ban- chan.. " His voice was raspy and weak.

Ban handed him the glass of water which he placed on the bedside table.

Ginji took it and slowly drank from the glass. Soon , the glass was empty.

"Better ? You passed out earlier on at the building. If you weren't feeling well , you could have told me. I wouldn't have told you to go on that mission then. "

Ginji looked down and mumbled an apology. He didn't have the energy to quarrel with Ban right now. He didn't mean to have caused so much trouble. And imagine how much Ban had spent on the room itself. It wasn't the usual rundown motel they stayed at whenever they had the money. No , it was the slightly higher than average ones with a bathroom that had clean water and a bathtub.

Before he knew it , Ginji's eyes had begun to tear. Ban didn't notice at first. He was looking at his box of cigerettes longingly. When he turned back to look at Ginji , he was surprised to see his partner tearing up. He berated himself for telling Ginji off when he was ill. Ginji was the type that would be slightly over-sensitive over small matters whenever he was sick.

"Ginji , come on, stop crying. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have said that. Stop crying. " Ban tried his best to sound sincere over his apology.

"You don't have .. to be sorry .. It was .. my fault .. I shouldn't .. have gotten .. sick. " Ginji replied through his sobs.

"Aww , come on , everyone gets sick once in a while. It's okay. It's nothing you should be crying about.. Come on , stop crying. "

Ginji looked as if he wanted to reply but his body didn't want to comply. His already pale face turned a slightly more pale colour as he fell sideways.

"Ginji! " Ban rushed over to catch him before he hit his head on anything dangerous. He held Ginji in his arms as he slowly recovered from the sudden change in altitude. Once his head had stopped spinning , Ban slowly stroked his yellow hair. He knew it was comforting. Someone so long ago used to do it to him when he was ill during his younger days.

After a while , Ginji had calmed down. Ban passed him his medicine and he tucked Ginji into bed. He turned to Ban and mumbled something. Although it wasn't that loud , he could make out the words he said.

"Don't leave me Ban-chan. "

Ginji fell asleep soon after while Ban sat beside him , stroking Ginji's tuft of hair.

"Don't worry , I never will."

End.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Read and Review. Thank You.

Love,  
Nananah!


End file.
